


Count to Six and Die

by Kelandry5



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Death, Gen, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelandry5/pseuds/Kelandry5
Summary: Shortest short story ever!!! One shot.Shizuo had promised to kill Izaya many times. He said he would. Izaya had continued to provoke him for that very reason. He wanted to die. He could have let Shizuo kill him instead of fighting back and running, but his pride wouldn’t allow it. A proud suicidal person. What a laugh. However, it was okay. Shizuo promised so Izaya waited. He kept waiting. Until finally, he couldn’t wait anymore. He finally decided if Shizuo couldn’t kill him, he would kill himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Count to six and die" by Marilyn Manson.  
> Maybe one day I will expand on it....maybe not.

_I’ve waited so long._

 He placed the bullet in the gun.

“One.”

_I provoked you so you would kill me._

He removed the safety.

“Two.”

_I only fought back and ran because my pride would allow for nothing else._

He placed the gun to his head.

“Three.”

_But I was waiting for you to win, to kill me._

He stood in front of the large windows in his apartment.

“Four.”

_You promised you would kill me._

He looked down at the streets filled with his precious people.

“Five.”

_But you can’t._

A grin formed on his face.

“Six.”

_Only God can kill God._

He pulled the trigger.

 

 

* * *

 

“Good morning! This is Shinra speaking!” Shinra answered the phone in an overly cheerful voice.

“It’s Shizuo. Izaya……..Izaya is dead.”

Shinra dropped the phone and froze.

[What’s wrong?] Celty asked when she walked into the room.

“Izaya……he’s dead.” Shinra whispered almost too quiet to hear with a shaky voice. He bent down to pick up the phone and put it back to his ear. Celty didn’t move.

“How?” Shinra asked Shizuo.

“I think….he shot himself….”


End file.
